Nintendo ALL STARS # 1: The Gathering
by jingoye
Summary: The most famous Nintendo characters come together to fight a new evil/ crossover heaven
1. Default Chapter

Nintendo All-Stars Vol. 1  
  
A good size Persian rug skips across clouds as Mario, Peach, Toad, and Luigi sky away from the giant floating shadow that is following them.  
  
Luigi: Mario! This a no good!  
  
Peach: Oh no!  
  
Several cannonballs zoom past them with Mario tightly holding the ends of the rug and skillfully maneuvering away from the projectiles.  
  
Finally, one of the cannonballs connect and knocks the flying carpet out of orbit as everyone is sent airborne.  
  
Bowser: GWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!  
  
The giant shadow moves in closer, revealing itself to be a flying battleship, complete with arsenal beyond belief. Inside the cockpit, Bowser sits on his throne monitoring his victory. Shy Guys come marching in.  
  
Shy Guy # 1: Sir, they have been knocked out of the air.  
  
Bowser: Well duh, I didn't install these monitors for nothin'! Well, where's the princess?  
  
Shy Guy # 1: Sir, she is missing.  
  
Bowser: Whatta mean she's missing?  
  
Shy Guy # 1: Sir, we have lost track of all of them.  
  
Bowser: What the! What am I paying you for! I want them alive! Alive! Alive!  
  
Shy Guy # 2: Sir, scanners are picking up a body in the jungle. It's not moving but we know its heart is still beating. Must have fainted.appears to be wearing a red cap.  
  
Bowser: GWAHAAHAHAHA! Land-ho!  
  
The giant battleship lands, and the bride lowers. Bowser, a massive force with almost no equal, pounds the ground with his enormous feet. Everything in the jungle trembles to just a sight.  
  
Bowser: Well, well, well..it seems Mr. Mario has fainted.  
  
Bowser picks up Mario's body and examines the man that has defeated him all these years. Bowser: I'm gonna like doing this.  
  
He clutches Mario's overalls with his left paw and raises his massive right paw , ready to deal one quick blow. Suddenly, the trees begin to sway as another loud thud hits the floor. Bowser looks around until his eyes hit something equally as big and equally as imposing as him. The long red neck tie stands out in all midst of all the darkness and the initials D.K. stand out in gold.  
  
Bowser: Hey, who's..who's.ummm. Hey you big ape, I suggest you get out of there before I clobber a banana down your throat.  
  
DK stands there with not fear in his eyes nor any retreat on his mind.  
  
Shy Guy # 1: Sir, that ape is Donkey Kong, sir.  
  
Bowser: Wha.what? You mean.the DK?  
  
Shy Guy: #1: Yes, sir. Permission to suggest, sir.  
  
Bowser: Go on.  
  
Shy Guy # 1: Run.  
  
Bowser bellows out a tremendous roar that could move mountains but DK stands here as if nothing scares him.  
  
Bowser: I'm.not scared of you, you, you ape. I'm the baddest man in all of Mushroom Kingdom. I could clobber you any day.  
  
DK finally takes a step forward and with one giant inhale, lets out a deafening roar that is even louder than Bowers, which would be the first time to ever happen.  
  
Bowser: # 1, I approve of your suggestion.LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
Bowser drops Mario and the whole Bowser gang rushes to the giant battleship as it flies off. Mario still lies there unconscious. Two other apes appear as they finally reveal themselves behind a tree. They are much smaller than DK.  
  
DK: [all monkeys speak in Ape gibberish] I thought I told you two to stay back.  
  
Diddy and Dixie, mere teenage monkeys, cower their heads and walks towards DK.  
  
Diddy: Sorry, D, but that lizard was huge! He's bigger than Krool!  
  
Dixie: Yeah he's big alright, but he could run, too! I thought I saw him sucking his thumbing when he was screaming out to his team. Diddy: Hey, who's that guy, then?  
  
DK: Nobody. Let's go.  
  
Diddy: But D, we can't leave him here. What if that lizard comes back?  
  
DK: We are not suppose to be interacting with humans or anyone for that matter. We leave their world alone, and they leave our Jungle alone.  
  
Dixie: Come on DK! Hey he sure looks familiar. red cap, blue overalls.M-M- MARIO!  
  
Diddy: THE MARIO! THE MARIO! Holy bananas! I can't believe it. He's everything the pictures depict of him.  
  
Dixie: Wow. I've read all his tales!  
  
DK: LET'S GO NOW!  
  
The jungle shakes again. Both teenagers tremble as DK adjusts his tie.  
  
DK: I know that's Mario. That's why we must leave him here. He is a threat.  
  
Diddy: If you knew it was him, then would know he's a hero.  
  
DK: In the Jungle, there are no heroes or villains. We just want to live life without the Outside interfering. If you want to stay here and marvel at the fat man, go ahead. But leave him here. Leave him here at all costs, got it. If Kremlins come out, I won't save any of you. I'm leaving.  
  
DK takes a giant leap swings away on the high vines of the jungle.  
  
Dixie: Should we? You know.  
  
Diddy: We can't! DK said not too and we don't want DK mad.  
  
Dixie: Okay. but .still it's Mario! I mean, we've never seen anyone from Mushroom Kingdom before and bananas, it's just Mario!  
  
Diddy: I know, but whatever DK says is law in the jungle.  
  
Dixie: Okay, how about we take Mario to Cranky?  
  
Diddy: That's right! Cranky lived outside the jungle before, he should know what to do.  
  
Both apes manage to carry the limp body on their shoulders. Diddy: Bananas, he sure has a hero's weight.  
  
Dixie: Yeah, a hero sandwich. 


	2. chapter 2

Dixie and Diddy finally manage to drag the body into Cranky's treehouse.  
  
Cranky: BANANNAS SAKE! Since when did you two start eating steak?  
  
Dixie: No silly, it's him.it's HIM!  
  
Cranky: Hmmm.oh..ohhh..OH!  
  
Diddy: It's Mario, Cranky!  
  
Cranky: Hurry, beat him down with some sticks, tie him in a sack full of lead and drop him into the lake!  
  
Diddy: Why?  
  
Cranky: Aye, you kids no nothing! Mario is a monkey's natural enemy!  
  
Dixie: Why?  
  
Cranky: Hurry before-  
  
A change in the wind occurs as a monstrous thump lands inside the tree house. DK towers over everything.  
  
Cranky: -He comes.  
  
DK: You disobeyed me!  
  
Cranky: I tried telling them DK! I did. Now grab that fat plumber and toss him out of here!  
  
DK storms towards Mario, but in time, Mario regains consciousness and unable to recognize what is charging at him, he takes a power jump off DK's head and lands safely away.  
  
Diddy: WOW! What a leap!  
  
Cranky: He's awake! We're going to the zoo! Oh no, we're going to the Zoo!  
  
Mario, still groggy, shakes off the effects. He looks around and eyes Cranky.  
  
Mario: Hey, whadda happen here?  
  
But his words are nothing but utterances for he doesn't speak Ape Gibberish and they don't speak his language.  
  
DK: What is he saying?  
  
Diddy: Well he doesn't look like he's mad.  
  
Dixie: Maybe hungry.  
  
Cranky: [In Mario's language] So you woke up, heh?  
  
Dixie: CRANKY! You can speak his language?  
  
Cranky: Of course I can.because I spent many years of my life in a zoo.  
  
Diddy: What? I thought you were the DK of your time? Nothing could have stopped you.  
  
Cranky: Well.no one.but the fat plumber.  
  
DK: What is going on here?  
  
Cranky: Like I said, I was the DK of my time, DK. I had you know. a love interest.in the Princess Toadstool.  
  
Dixie: Of Mushroom kingdom?  
  
Cranky: Yeah, yeah.well, our customs and their customs are completely different. I didn't know capturing here was considered evil.  
  
Diddy: That's not our custom.  
  
Cranky: Shut up will ya? Well to cut the story short, he beat the crap out of me and put me in the slammer. End.  
  
Mario: Ah, excuse-a me, but I don't speak your language.  
  
Cranky: Hello, Mario.  
  
Mario: Cr-Crankey?  
  
Cranky: You better be lucky, young DK here doesn't smash you into a thousand pieces. We saved you, so know you owe us.  
  
Mario: Where's everybody?  
  
Cranky: Who?  
  
Mario: Luigi, Toad, the Princess!  
  
Cranky: The PRINCESS! Why didn't you say so, idiot! [In Ape Gibberish] DK, you follow Mario and help him, okay? And when you save the princess, beat the living crap out of him, and bring her back to me.  
  
Mario: Excuse-a me?  
  
Cranky: Nothing.my DK here will assist you in find your friends.  
  
That night, DK and Mario ready themselves in a search party. Cranky and the rest of the crew stay back to monitor any other suspicious movement in the jungle.  
  
Meanwhile, Bowser storms back and forth in his command room.  
  
Bowser: That was completely embarrassing! How am I gonna even look at the mirror anymore.  
  
Shy Guy #1: Permission to console and suggest, sir.  
  
Bowser: Yes, you freakin' moron.  
  
SG#1: With Mario and Donkey Kong working together, it would be wise to find allies.  
  
Bowser: You mean, ask for help?  
  
SG#1: Yes, sir. We have recovered the Star Rod from ancient ruins near from Delfino Island. With this, sir, we may be able to summon help from beyond this universe and dimension.  
  
Bowser: Wha-? You mean I had all this power in my hand and after getting beat you let me know?  
  
SG#1: Yes, sir.  
  
Bowser slaps SG#1 into space as he pounds his feet into the ground.  
  
Bowser: Shy Guy #2  
  
SG#2: Yes, sir.  
  
Bowser: You've been promoted to number one.  
  
SG#2: I'd rather not.sir.  
  
Bowser: Either be number one or fly like him, too!  
  
SG#1: Shy Guy # 1 I am, sir. Bowser: Good, now let's take care of business. This Star Rod can summon other baddies from around the universe?  
  
SG#1: Yessir.  
  
Bowser: Well then, do it!  
  
SG#1: Negative, sir.  
  
Bowser: WHAT?  
  
SG#1: Sir.only the former # 1 knew how to operate it.  
  
Bowser: What in the-well go find him!!!!  
  
Meanwhile the former Shy Guy # 1 (who's real name is Horace) lands on patch of flower far away from civilization. He rubs his head and is completely upset.  
  
Horace: Hmph! All these years serving under that bully lizard and this is the thanks I get! I'll show him.  
  
He pulls out the Star Rod.  
  
Horace: I'll.I'll summon every evil! I'll merge all the universes and worlds and dimensions into one and then rule it!!!  
  
Horace lifts the rod into the sky and beings an ominous chant, filled with evil and digust.  
  
Horace: Stars give wishes and wishes I demand. Bring forth all evils onto this land. Nothing will make sense and nothing will be right. But I will command all, day and night!  
  
A brilliant glow shoots out of the rod and instantly covers the sky. Everything starts to melt, as if the world has no shape and nothing is solid anymore. He eyes something sailing towards him and ducks out of the way. It crashes into the ground and explodes. Horace runs to the spot and finds a triangular jewel glowing with beautiful power. The Triforce has found a new master. 


	3. chapter 3

Mario and Donkey Kong move along the forest with DK solemn and in complete silence. Mario tries to sign language and start simple conversation but nothing can be understood and simply, DK does not care. 

Mario: Well…biggie ape aren't you? 

DK:…

Mario: Forest is big. 

DK:… 

Mario: Yep, really big. 

DK: (in ape gibberish) Doesn't he ever shut up? 

Mario: Wha-hey, I a heard that! 

DK freezes. How does the fat plumber know ape gibberish? 

DK: You speak my language?!

Mario: Nooooo…

Both characters wait staring awkwardly at each other, but a puzzle is revealed in the sky. 

Mario: Look! The stars are a falling!

DK: Huh? Both of us understanding each other, stars falling, what is the meaning of all this?

Mario: I don't know, but I say we take a look. The stars are a falling to that one hill in the distance.

Mario and D.K. agree with simple nods and heads off in the distance.

Meanwhile in far reaches of the universe…

"THIS IS MY CATCH!"

Two spacecrafts weave in and out of meteors with fine precision and grace chasing over a Space Pirate ship full of illegal Tarbinger slaves, outlawed in Code 25908-G35 Drin-Kril Act of the 41st Providence. 

Fox McCloud: Look lady, I was assigned to this mission. This is my hunt.

The person in the other craft stays silent and focuses on avoiding the meteor showers. 

Fox McCloud: Hey, I said this was MY hunt. Do you even have a registration or license code? It's not showing up in my scan. You're not going to save those Tarbing-

Samus Aran: I don't care about those slaves.

Fox: What? Then what are you doing? Chasing them for a drill ride! Meteor incoming! 

The giant meteor barely misses Fox and Samus as they continue through the hazardous chase.

Samus: There's something worse inside that ship. I'm going to get it before… 

Fox: Look lady, I am officially sanctioned by the Patriach of the Drin-Krillian Committee to save those Tarbinger slaves. 

Samus: Well, their jurisdiction ended two star quadrants ago. You're not in your territory anymore. This is mine! 

Fox: Hey, I'm on a chase. It's legal to cross borders on chases. Besides I'm from the Lylat System, not the Drin-Kril. I was suppose to be on vacation! 

Samus: Vacation? Funny… anyway there's nothing legal in my sector. 

Fox: Well that blows, eh?

Samus: Welcome to my world. 

The Space Pirate ship begins to take sharp turns and finally out of the meteor shower and turns the Black Garden Belt, a forbidden space area. 

Samus: Holy Metroid… 

Fox: What? 

Samus: They're going to the Black Garden Belt… 

Fox: And? 

Samus: It's a series of black holes from here. The gravitational pull of on of those holes is intense. My systems read 11% chance of survival. 

Fox: Guess those Space Pirates are willing to die then. 

Samus: They never die. 

She zooms off to the Black Garden Belt. 

Fox: Whoa…she's crazy. 

A crackling noise begins to disrupt his headset as he adjusts the frequency of his headset to catch the signal. 

Slippy: Fox, can you hear me. 

Fox: Roger, I hear you. 

Slippy: Did you catch them? 

Fox: Negative, seems like some chick bounty hunter is after them, too. 

Slippy: What's her license code? 

Fox: Unregistered. 

Slippy: Ohhhh…so what's the status. 

Fox: Apparently, she chased after them into a series of black holes. My system reads very low percentage of survival, so I'm backing off a bit. 

Slippy: I'm downloading your craft's system log right now, wait a bit….oh my… 

Fox: Oh my what? 

Slippy: I believe that bounty hunter was Samus Aran. 

Fox: Who? 

Slippy: Holy! You don't know of Samus Aran? 

Fox: No. 

Slippy: Here's a picture of her without the armor, it's the only registered copy. 

Fox: Whoa…momma. Well then, I'm going after her. 

Slippy: That's dangerous! 

Fox: Hey, the system said I didn't have any chance to survive. 

With that, Fox turns on his afterburners and blasts into the Black Garden Belt. He adjusts his frequency until voices can be heard though the set. 

_Tsssskkkhhssshkhkh….shewwww….Gwa-hahahahaha….shewww…Well exc-c-c-c-c-use me princess….tsshkkk…shissssh…Momma mia….tssishsikkk…shisssshewww…the…project is complete….She is alive…tssskkk…shewww…Mother Br……….shewwww…_

Fox: System is going haywire! Status report? 

System's A.I.: 75% functional. Declining support. Danger capacity in 1 minute 35 seconds. 

Fox: Hello Slippy? Anyone? Hello? Samus? 

_Tsssssssskkkshew…Stars give wishes and wishes I demand….sheww… Bring forth all evils tsssshhewuuuunnninininish…onto this land. Nothing will make sense…pisipipsishi… nothing will be right. But …sowowoshewshish…I will command all, day and night!_

A brilliant flash of light explodes from one of the black holes as the ships red alert status begins to sound off. 

Ship's A.I.: Danger. Danger. Critical levels. 

Fox: Diagnostic report?! 

A.I.: Cannot repair internally. Please evacuate immediately. 

Fox: Great, the things I do for love!!!! 

A flash of light explodes from nowhere and heads straight towards the ship. It is so powerful and intense that the ship merely turns to dust after the impact. The stars begin to shift a little. The color of the open space begins to change. Horace has opened the doors to all the universes. 


End file.
